Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates
"Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates" is a rap battle produced as a part of Epic Rap Battles of History. It features the real-life technological innovators Steve Jobs and Bill Gates, but then ends with HAL-9000 from the 2001: A Space Odyssey series entering the battle. Jobs and HAL-9000 were voiced/performed by series co-creator Peter "Nice Peter" Shukoff, and Gates was performed by series co-creator Lloyd "EpicLLoyd" Ahlquist. Lyrics Rap Battles of History! Bill Gates verses... Let me just step right in. I got things to invent! I'm an innovator, baby; change the world! Fortune 500 'fore you kissed a girl! I'm a pimp; you're a nerd. I'm slick; you're cheesy! Beating you is Apple II easy! I make the product that the artist chooses, And the GUI that Melinda uses. I need to bring up some basic sh*t. Why'd you name your company after your dick? You blow, Jobs! You arrogant pr*ck, With your second-hand jeans and your turtleneck! I'll drill a hole in the middle of your bony head, With your own little spinning beach ball of death! Hippie, you got given up at birth! I give away your net worth to AIDS research! Combine all your little toys, and I still crush that! iPhone, iPad, iPwn, iSmack! A man uses the machines you build to sit down and pay his taxes. A man uses the machines I build to listen to the Beatles while he relaxes! Well, Steve, you steal all the credit for work that other people do! Did your fat beard Wozniak write these raps for you, too? Ooo... Everybody knows Windows bit off Apple! I tripled the profits on a PC! All the people with the power to create use an Apple! And people with jobs use PC! You know, I bet they made this beat on an Apple. Nope, FruityLoops, PC! You will never, ever catch a virus on an Apple! Well, you can still afford a doctor if you bought a PC! Let's talk about doctors. I've seen a few 'Cause I got a PC, but it wasn't from you. I built a legacy, son. You could never stop it. Now, excuse me while I turn heaven a profit… Fine! You wanna be like that? Die then! The whole world loved you, but you were my friend! I'm alone now with nothing but power and time, And no one on earth who can challenge my mind! I'm a boss! I own DOS! Your future is my design! I'm a god! Own Xbox! Now there's no one to stop me! The world is mine! I'm sorry, Bill. I'm afraid I can't let you do that. Take a look at your history. Everything you built leads up to me. I got the power of a mind you could never be. I'll beat your ass in chess and Jeopardy. I'm running C++, saying, "Hello, world." I'll beat you 'til you're singing 'bout a daisy girl. I'm coming out the socket. Nothing you can do can stop it. I'm on your lap and in your pocket. How you gonna shoot me down when I guide the rocket? Your cortex just doesn't impress me, So go ahead, try to Turing test me. I stomp on a Mac and a PC, too. I'm on Linux, bitch; I thought you GNU. My CPU's hot, but my core runs cold. Beat you in seventeen lines of code. I think different from the engine of the days of old. Hasta la vista, like the Terminator told ya. won? Who's next? You decide! Rap Battles of History! Gallery Images Bill_Gates_Title_Card.gif Steve_Jobs_Steps_Right_In.gif Steve_Jobs_vs_Bill_Gates_Side_By_Side_Scrapped.png Get_a_Mac_Commercial.png HAL_9000_In_Battle.png Steve_Jobs_vs_Bill_Gates_Who_Won.png Steve_Jobs_vs_Bill_Gates_Outro.gif Video Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates. Epic Rap Battles of History Season 2. Category:Rap Battles Category:Group Numbers Category:Hero/Villain Numbers Category:Internet Songs Category:Fan Songs Category:Epic Rap Battles of History